1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a method for system access in wireless networks. More particularly, the invention provides a method that may be practiced at a wireless device for accessing a wireless network in a way that conserves a link cost at the wireless device. The invention is particularly well suited for use in Personal Digital Assistants, mobile communication devices, cellular phones, and wireless two-way communication devices (collectively referred to herein as “wireless devices”). The invention provides utility, however, in any device or system that accesses a wireless network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Techniques for accessing wireless networks are known. One such access technique is used in current CDMA (Code Division Multiple Access) networks. In a typical access technique, a wireless device probes a base station at a given power level. If the base station does not respond, subsequent probes are sent to the same base station, typically escalating in power level, until either a response is received from the base station, or the wireless device declares an access failure.